poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Evil DigiDestined Rises Part 1/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Evil DigiDestined Rises Part 1 in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (Inside Hollow Bastion, the villains are coming up with a plan) Jafar: Any plans to take over the world? Tirek: I do. I'll use my power to possess the DigiDestined and their digimonster friends into heartless servants. And then- we'll get them to destroy their own friends and we'll take over the planet. Negaduck: How interesting! Spectre: Ooh, I really like that idea! Foolscap: Good thinking, Tirek. Bowser: It's going to be our ultimate plan to destroy Tino Tonitini and his friends, and the DigiDestined and their Digimon will be our slaves forever. Adagio Dazzle: And don't forget we'll use Tirek's dark magic to possess Tino and he'll join the Dazzlings forever. Jafar: (Laughs) Yes! Yes! We shall finally have our revenge! (Laughing evilly) Kraang Subprime: (Laughs) I shall finally have my revenge on those Turtles! Giovanni: So what's the idea anyway? Tirek: All right, everyone. Here's the plan to turn those DigiDestined and their Digital monsters into our heartless army. The High Priestess: '''Soon, The time will come. (Cut to the sun rises in the Apartment building, we see Tai and Kari and their Digimon Agumon and Gatomon are sleeping on their bunk bed as the sunshine brights waking them up) Tai Kamiya: (Yawns) Guys, it's time to get up. Agumon: Morning already? Kari Kamiya: Good morning, Tai. Good morning, Gatomon. Gatomon: Good morning. (Then the door knocks) Tai Kamiya: Come in. (They open a door to see Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and the D-Team) Tai Kamiya: Hey, guys. Tino Tonitini: Hey, Tai and Kari. What's up, Agumon, Gatomon. Good morning. Kari Kamiya: Good morning to you too. Tino Tonitini: Well, how are you guys this morning? Tai Kamiya: Good. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Bowser: Hello, DigiDestined! The DigiDestined and their Digimon: Villains! Tirek: That's right, I have something for you. Tai Kamiya: Then what is it? Apocalymon: Here it is! (The dark vines came out of the ground tangling the DigiDestined and their Digimon up) Tai Kamiya: What?! Matt Ishida: What's this? Gabumon: We're trapped! Kari Kamiya: Let us go! Joe Kido: Help! Tai Kamiya: We have to digivolve our Digimon to escape! (Then the dark vines strangling the DigiDestined and their Digimon) Adagio Dazzle: Don't get too ruff. If you try to make a move, the vines will strangle you all. Maleficent: The vines are also digivolution proof. Whenever you're Digimon try to digivolve, the vines squeeze them tight from preventing digivolving. Biyomon: That's not good! Sora Takenouchi: Tino and the others better be here! Myotismon: They will soon. When you DigiDestined are with us. Gomamon: What? Izzy Izumi: What are you talking about? Tirek: (Brings out Heartless) I will use these Heartless. Patamon: That's not good! '''Matt Ishida: Are you gonna kill us?! Mimi Tachikawa: No! Don't kill me! Tirek: Kill you? (Laughs) My heartless will not kill you all, something is much more worse than that. Sora Takenouchi: Really? You're not really gonna let those heartless eat us are you? Maleficent: No. Giovanni: Here is what the heartless will do to you children and you're Digimon. Tirek: Let the ceremony begin! (16 Heartless goes into their mouth and eyes, starting to possess them thus feeling an intense pain as all of the DigiDestined and their Digimon screams in pain. Now we cut to Tino and his friends at the beach house, waiting for the DigiDestined to come as Tino looks at his watch) Tino Tonitini: What's taking them so long? Sunset Shimmer: I don't know? They said they're suppose to be here. Zoe Drake: Yeah, I wonder why? Cera: They better not take too long. Carver Descartes: Be very patience, Cera. I'm sure they'll get here just in time. (Then the DigiDestined and their Digimon appears) Tino Tonitini: There you guys are, where have you've been? Tai Kamiya: Something's not right, it's Tirek and the villains. They almost killed us! Twilight Sparkle: What? Joe Kido: They defeated us, and they use those heartless on us. Gomamon: But then, we manage to escape. T.K. Takaishi: If it wasn't for our crests, we would've be able to escape. Tino Tonitini: Alright, come inside the beach house, and we'll help you guys out. (Before Tino was about to get inside, Tai then punches Tino right on the face) Laura: Tino! Rod: Yeah. What was that for?! Tai Kamiya: You must be... (His body turns into a heartless with red eyes) destroyed! (The DigiDestined and their Digimon attacks the heroes) Carver Descartes: What's wrong with you guys?! Gabumon: Blue Blaster! (He fires the attack but the heroes dodges it) - - - - (To be continued) Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles Category:Transcripts